At the present time there are available towed arrays of hydrophones which are pulled behind a ship and which are designed to detect underwater sounds in the area including those indicating the presence of submarines. Such arrays normally include a series of interconnected hydrophones and electronic modules carried in a long section of jacket or tubing. Such sections may be on the order of 50 to 70 feet long and are designed to be connected together end to end so that several such sections may be used. Such arrays need to be substantially neutrally buoyant and so are usually filled with a positively buoyant, acoustically transparent liquid such as "Shellsol 72", a product of Shell Oil Co., which is a hydrocarbon somewhat similar to kerosene but lighter. Since such towed arrays are usually of the order of three inches (7.6 cm) in diameter, they are heavy to reel and to store, they constitute a heavy drag load to be pulled through the water, and they require huge reels for their storage on board ship. It is therefore desirable that such arrays be made which are subtantially smaller in diameter than those discussed above. A substantial reduction in diameter would alleviate all the problems referred to but could introduce other problems such as how to minimize the size, particularly the diameter, of many of the components to be placed in such an array. Not the least of the problems resides in the provision of connectors for such small diameter arrays which are rugged, convenient to couple, which provide positive integrity against the entry of sea water at substantial depths and leadage of the internally contained fluid, which provide and maintain electrical connections, and which are otherwise strong enough to withstand the axial loads applied while towing a number of such array sections.